


roleplay

by nyoop



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoop/pseuds/nyoop
Summary: read ittt iyw
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Eric Cartman/Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Tweek Tweak, Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Stan Marsh/Tweek Tweak, can be others ofc (if i forgot to include smn)
Kudos: 2





	roleplay

hello! this is being written on a filler account for cautious reasons ^^ 

but i recently got into south park once again, and wanted to find out if there were any active roleplayers, or anybody willing to give it a try

a few things:  
\- the platform i use is discord   
\- i play bottom roles (since i'm more comfortable and experienced)  
\- i write in literature format (hence why i'm on here, and not amino)  
\- mxm ships + we can discuss any aus  
\- smut is allowed (they're aged-up of course)

you can comment where i can contact you if you're interested, and the comments are moderated so it's not like i'll leak your information or anything :)


End file.
